


Thank you Elijah

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: How to hang a witch
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: Fan art contest





	

Fanfic challenge entry from The Adrianna Mather contest for How to hang a witch :  
This is a post how to hang a witch story so I recommend the book ! 

Please enjoy my HTHAW one shot Post HTHAW.Adriana Mather 

Dplover2

 

I slowly bend down and grab the Black-eyed Susan from the porch. Gracefully moving the stem between my shaking fingers.

"My Dad's coming here ?" I thought to myself, I suppose I was standing there awhile because Jaxon called out to me again.  
Sam!" He yelled as he waved his hand. "Breakfast is ready!" He yelled. 

I smiled as I sniffed the flower once more. "Thank you Elijah." I said softly to myself. 

As I ran to his house coffee cup in hand. I pant short of breath. "Is... he...here yet?" I ask as I finally catch my breath.

"No not..." suddenly there was a knock at the door. I was excited but yet I couldn't move. I held the #1 Dad mug in my hands it shook slightly as I stared at the door. Jaxon opened it. Slowly but surely he entered Mrs. Meriwether's house. "Hello." he said as he entered the house. 

"Dad!" I yelled as I ran up to him gently hugging him, smelling him through each breath I took. "I'm so glad your home. I was worried that..." He held up my chin. 

"You'd never lose me... got it." 

I nodded as tears streamed down my face. I began to cry. "It was her, all along.. I trusted her.. we trusted her." 

Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "That may be so but we have something she'll never have sam. That's the love we share. The hope we bring others. Now that you know your true self you can do so much more Sam, So much more." 

After our chat Mrs. Meriwether began to pour the coffee and serve breakfast. 

I poured Dad coffee in his cup. He smiled brightly at seeing that silly cup. I knew everything was fine now. My family wasn't cursed.. just ... special... As I thought of that a gust of wind came out of nowhere.

Figuring it was nothing I just bowed my head towards my hot cup of coffee but as I looked again I realized it was something ... more another black - eyed Susan rested on the window sill. I sighed. "Thank you Elijah." ....


End file.
